Severed Destinies
by Starry Eyes1
Summary: *Chapter 7!*3 months after the series, Van and Hitomi might be finally getting together now that they're both on Gaia... but how are they also separated from eachother at the same time? Tells two separate Van/Hitomi stories- how are they connected?
1. Heaven... A Place on Gaia

~*Alternative Destinies*~ **__**

~*Severed Destinies*~ 

Chapter 1: Heaven… A Place on Gaea?

__

Could this be paradise? the young man asked himself. He couldn't remember the last time he was so content. His lean body lay stretched out across the lush green grass of the castle's huge courtyard, the nearby forest enclosing him, separating him from the outside world. The gentle trees, with their long, willowy arms, seemed to reach upward straight into the stars, until they became a part of the sky. A few feet away, the still pond was as smooth as glass, the soft reflection of the two orbs above etched into its usually rippling waters. Occasionally their image was blurred as a warm breeze passed, tickling the teen's neck and delivering the sweet scent of lilac to his nose. There was only one thing that could possibly make this moment even more blissful… or maybe one _person_. 

He closed his eyes, surrendering himself to the utopian world of daydreams. Immediately, his fantasies turned to the girl with the deep green eyes, the one whom he had been in love with for so long. He could hardly remember what it had been like to feel anything less than intense passion for her. The raven- haired king longed for her to be by his side, and couldn't help thinking that he would give anything in the world for her to come and share this magical night with him. Being in love was such a strange thing… when she wasn't around, the teen felt dissatisfied, as if something was missing. But when he was in her company… words couldn't express how he felt! It was all he could do to restrain the urge to spread out his majestic white wings in a burst of energy, take her in his arms, and whisk her away to the heavens above. He could take her whirling through the clouds, to the peak of the tallest mountain, and together they could view the tremendous fields, the vast seas, the bustling villages of Gaea below. Best of all, they could admire the newly- rebuilt Fanelia, on which its citizens had spent countless days-

"Van?" A familiar, hesitant voice broke his reverie. 

He turned around, and his heart leaped as he came face-to-face with those beautiful eyes. 

"Hitomi! I'm so glad you could-"

"Shhh." Hitomi knelt down beside Van, setting herself down on the cool grass. She snuck a peek at his face and found he was gazing at her with those dark eyes. She took a breath, glancing down at his gloved hand. Then, timidly at first, she took it in her own, their fingers interlocking tightly. Hitomi looked into Van's eyes again, and at that moment, time stood still. Both their hearts were racing, but at the same time the couple felt completely at peace. Suddenly, Van looked up and abruptly loosened his hold on the girl's hand before dropping it. He peered thoughtfully at the sky for another minute, failing to notice the crushed expression on Hitomi's face. Van continued to suck up his courage, and then, as his face turned a slight shade of pink, he uncertainly placed one arm around Hitomi's shoulders. Her eyes widened in surprise, but she wasted no time in moving closer to him. Van lowered himself and his first love to the ground so that they were both facing the blanket of glimmering stars draped over them. Hitomi couldn't suppress a smile as she shifted her head up onto Van's welcoming shoulder. 

__

I was wrong before, Van thought. _This is paradise._

~*~*~*~

As the solemn grey clouds of dawn parted, a ray of bright morning sunlight beamed down onto the sleeping girl's face, piercing through her eyelids and causing them to flutter open. She blinked in confusion, bringing up a hand to shade her eyes. _Where am I?_ she wondered, turning her head. As she did so she caught sight of the Fanelian castle behind her. _What am I doing out- _"Oh," she said as she was struck with the realization that she and Van hadn't returned to their rooms last night. Hitomi gazed fondly at the boy beside her, who was still fast asleep. Blushing a little, she brushed a lock of ebony hair off his forehead. To her surprise, the corners of his mouth curledinto a small smile, but his eyes remained shut. "Van? Van, are you awake?" she inquired gently. He remained almost motionless, the only sound from him the steady, even breathing of someone in a deep slumber. 

__

I won't wake him just yet, Hitomi told herself, glancing around the tranquil castle property. _There doesn't seem to be anyone else up yet, anyway…_

***

A jumbled dream was bouncing through Van's mind, playing like a movie with all the scenes mixed up. At first, he was all alone, surrounded by ominous black clouds. All he could see was darkness, as if he were lost in a thick fog. But the worst part was the overwhelming sadness that weighed down his heart. He couldn't quite put his finger on where the feeling was coming from, but it reminded him of the loneliness and loss he'd felt upon losing his family. Only… this was different. The sense of loneliness was amplified by a million, maybe because it was mixed with another emotion…regret? 

Suddenly, a clap of thunder rang through the still air, and a strong wind pushed the dark clouds into a swirling motion. Van watched in bewilderment as solid ground formed beneath him, and his feet touched a paved road slick with rainwater. Slish, slosh, slish, slosh, the puddles splashed as they were disturbed by the footsteps of an approaching pedestrian. The curious teen looked over at the white running shoes, his eyes traveling up to the pleated navy skirt, and up to the red bowtie that poked out of the rain jacket collar. 

"Hitomi!" he called joyously, his heart lifting as the burdening weight of misery melted away. He ran up to her, ready to lift her up into a warm hug, but stopped short just inches from her face, crouching down to avoid being hit in the head by her big black umbrella. When Van looked up at her face, his heart sank again. Hitomi's eyes were full of sorrow, becoming misty as tears welled up, ready to spill over and join the rain any second. 

"What's wrong?" Van questioned, concern apparent in his voice. But Hitomi just continued to walk… right through Van. As her body passed through his own Van could feel the immense amount of pain she was going through. It was the same sentiment as the one he had had in those gloomy clouds. Van turned around. "Hitomi!" he repeated, this time sounding much more distressed than joyful. The girl from the Mystic Moon walked on without acknowledging his presence. 

In desperation, the young king reached out to grab her shoulder with one arm, and gasped. _My arm! Where's my arm??? _Van gaped at the empty air in shock, then turned his head to check the rest of his body. Nothing. All he saw were the office buildings by the sidewalk, the park across the street, transportation vehicles whizzing by in the distance. "Why can't I see myself? Why am I invisible??" he yelled out in frustration. Only… no sound came out. "WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME???!!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. Once again, not even the slightest peep emerged from his voicebox. 

For the next few moments, everything seemed to go pitch black, but Van's surroundings soon came into focus. _Oh, no, not this cloud place again…_ The teen had no need for despair, though. The clouds had become sparse and golden rays were beginning to shine down, melting away any patches of the dismal haze that remained. Van could feel delicate fingertips caressing his forehead as gently as a feather, and although the action only lasted a split second, he found it incredibly soothing. An appreciative smile crossed his lips as he felt the familiar cozy, elated sensation he got when he was around his special girl. _Hitomi… I love you so much…_

"Van?" Hitomi's distant voice shattered the barrier between Van's dreamland and reality. The boy's heart jumped a mile in the air, as he realized he might have said something out loud that he didn't necessarily want Hitomi to hear…

"Van, are you awake?" Hitomi continued, her voice just above a whisper. Phew! _Good thing I'm not a sleep-talker._ thought the teen with relief. He considered getting up, but decided now that the strange dream had finally ended, he might as well get in a few extra minutes of shut-eye. Besides, he couldn't stand the thought of leaving Hitomi's side and drawing that peaceful, perfect night to an end. 

~*~*~*~

The young woman reached the front doors of the school just as the rain began beating down, if possible, even harder than before. Hastily she closed her umbrella and stepped inside. Shivering in her sopping wet raincoat, she made her way through the sea of hurried students to the ladies room, where she could compose herself before her first class, which began in exactly- she paused to check her watch- five minutes. Turning the corner, she arrived at her destination, and upon entering, was relieved to find it empty of chattering girls. Stopping in front of the sink, she pulled off her jacket and exchanged it for the school blazer stored in her track bag. She paused, catching sight of her eyes in the mirror- they were red and puffy, and their usual green hue was now a listless shade of grey. Sighing, she turned the cold water tap, attempted to splash some life into her face, and wondered how her day could already be this awful at 8:30 a.m. 

A/N: Aaak!!!! Sorry if this totally sucks, or if it's too much like other V/H fics, but it is my first fanfic so I had no idea how it would turn out! :s Note to Mystic Blue and Redflye: HI GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~*Starry Eyes*~


	2. Wistful Reflections

Chapter 2:  ****

Chapter 2: Wistful Reflections

Hitomi sat with her legs crossed under the metal desk, her foot swaying back and forth in circles to a tune only she could hear. It was playing through her head, almost like a soundtrack to all her vivid memories of that strange place she had disappeared to a few months ago. Upon returning to Earth, or as she now thought of it, the Mystic Moon, Hitomi was desperate to slide back into the old lifestyle she had lost during her absence. She didn't want anyone to suspect she had changed in the slightest since the last time they'd seen her. The girl knew that if she ever let that cheery mask slip off her face, exposing her true, melancholy self, her mother would worry, Yukari would ask a million questions out of concern for her best friend, and Hitomi herself would break down in tears of regret and longing. As a result, Hitomi kept her emotions bottled up, letting them flood out only when she was alone. The last thing she needed was for her family and friends to get tied up in knots agonizing over what could be wrong with her. 

Although Hitomi hadn't picked up her tarot cards since returning, she did keep up other interests, including running on the track team. She had been reluctant to re-join at first, but as Yukari pointed out, she loved running more than anything, so training like she always used to would probably make her feel better. She decided to go along with Yukari's reasoning, even though the very sight of the track reminded her of when she first met him… the one who would take her to his world, the one she despised at first but would eventually fall for. Hitomi realized the people closest to her got the subtle feeling she wasn't as carefree as she pretended to be, and that deep down, something must be wrong. Why else would her best friend want to make her feel better? Still, she refused to let them in on the real reason, simply reassuring everyone she was fine, just a little stressed about catching up on all the schoolwork she'd missed. _Is that what I came back home to do?_ Hitomi often found herself wondering if she had made the right decision three months ago, when she had departed from Gaia. _Did I come home to alienate myself from the people who matter most to me on Earth by lying to them, and spend all my spare time holed up in my bedroom crying? I hate feeling so guilty, but how could anyone understand what I went through on Gaia…. and what I went through with Van..._

Hitomi sighed, knowing full well she had better start paying attention, or her grades would suffer. As the teacher droned on with his never-ending lecture about the always-fascinating polynomials, the tawny brunette impatiently tapped her pen against the corner of her desk. Class would be over in ten minutes, and after breezing through track practice, Hitomi would finally be able to go home and relax. 

Sure enough, the bell rang, signaling the termination of a long and trying day of high school. "Hitomi!" the young manager of the track team called from across the room. Her friend, busy piling heavy textbooks into her backpack, looked up. Spotting Yukari's eager face, Hitomi gave her a warm smile as she slung the bag over her shoulder and walked over to join the gathering of noisy students, who were busily exchanging the latest gossip.

"Hitomi," Yukari repeated, linking arms with her best amiga, "Amano and I were gonna go to a movie after track practice. Wanna come?"

"Uh, no thanks Yukari. I'm sorry, but I'd feel like a third wheel!"

"Now, now, my friend, there's no way in the world you could feel like a third wheel…" The mahogany-haired girl had a mischievous gleam in her eye. "Especially if we invited a fourth person!"

"Uh-huh, and who did you have in mind?" Hitomi had a feeling she already knew what was coming. 

"How about… him?" Yukari pointed her index finger at some random guy passing them in the hallway, where they were now strolling at a snail's pace, oblivious to the other kids pushing past them in an effort to get out of the school building as soon as possible. 

Hitomi rolled her eyes. "Yukari, we don't know him!"

"I know, just kidding!" she giggled. "But seriously, Hitomi, wouldn't it be _fun_ to go out on a double date?"

"Oh, no… really Yukari, I'm not in the mood to be set up with anyone right now. Actually, I'm not really in the mood for dating right now-"

"You're never 'in the mood'." 

"Yu-Yukari?" Hitomi's eyes widened in surprise. All the laughter and warmth in her friend's voice had faded. Yukari was now glaring at Hitomi in anger and frustration. 

"Hitomi, ever since you got back from… from _wherever _it is you disappeared to, because may I remind you that you _never_ told me what happened, you haven't been acting like yourself! You're my best friend. I can tell when something's wrong, and believe me, I know something is very wrong! You plaster this phony smile on your face, trying to convince everyone you're all right, everything's just as it's always been. But you've changed, Hitomi!" 

"Oh, Yukari… " Hitomi's voice wavered as her eyes filled up with tears for the second time that day. 

Yukari's face softened, and she continued gently, "Whatever happened to you while you were gone… no matter _what _it is… I'll listen." 

The sandy-haired girl stared at her friend's silently pleading eyes. _I need to tell her, _Hitomi realized. _I was so close with Yukari before that pillar of light came and swooped me up into the sky, taking my old, uncomplicated life away from me. Now I have it back again… I have the chance to continue where I left off. I don't need to lie anymore. _

Hitomi stepped over to her best friend and gave her an apologetic hug. "I'm so sorry, Yukari," she said softly. "You deserve to know."

Pulling back, Yukari smiled forgivingly. "Come on. We'll talk after practice, ok?"

~*~*~*~

After three months of busy construction work, Fanelia was well on its way to becoming the scenic country it once was. As Van walked through the village, the late afternoon sun casting slanted shadows over the new houses, he recognized familiar landmarks that were rebuilt in the same location as they had been standing before the mass destruction. Even all the little shops and quaint boutiques had resumed business as usual on their original properties. One of them in particular had something on display in the window that caught his eye. The king crossed the road to get a better look. 

'Day-wear Gown', read the handwritten sign. 'Imported from Asturia'. Van stared at the dress in wonder. _That's the same dress Hitomi borrowed from Millerna! She was more beautiful than anyone else could ever be in it…_

"I see you've found something to wear to dinner tonight?"

Van spun around, startled. He found himself in front of a familiar blue-eyed man whose blond, shiny hair cascaded down his back. "Allen! What are you doing here?" He hadn't seen the gallant knight ever since the war ended. 

"I'm passing through Fanelia on some business. Unfortunately, I won't be here very long. I see the royal court and townspeople have done a wonderful job on the reconstruction!"

"Thank you, " Van replied, sincerity echoing in his voice. He really was pleased to have foreigners admire his country once again. 

"Van…" Allen continued hesitantly. "How has everything been going… since-?"

Van sighed, aware of what Allen was getting at but not wanting to pursue the subject. "I've only communicated with her once. She let me know she was doing fine."

"And how about you?" 

"Well, I- I'm just trying to deal with it at this point." Van answered truthfully, his shoulders slumping. 

"Don't worry. You're a great king, loved by your people. Fanelia is already becoming the strong empire it once was, and I'm sure it will continue to flourish. It may take some time for your heart to heal, but you have a bright future ahead of you."

"I can't think like that right now! I will keep doing what's best for Fanelia, but I could never just forget about Hitomi," Van's dark amber eyes flashed indignantly.

"I'm not asking you to," the swordsman responded calmly. "I miss Hitomi, as well…although I know now that what I shared with her is nothing compared to your love for eachother. Just some friendly advice, Van: don't dwell on the past. Focus on what's ahead."

__

I don't care about my personal future, unless Hitomi's in it. But since she's doing 'fine', I'd better not get in the way of her new life by asking her to visit, let alone come back to Gaea for good! Van thought bitterly. He had been relieved to hear she was doing all right back on the Mystic Moon, but the more he thought about it, the more he realized that continuing to communicate with her would just make it harder for Hitomi to grow re-accustomed to her old surroundings. So, he had stopped. But life without his love was like being stuck in a dreary, never-ending fog. He could almost feel looming storm clouds trapping him in his own depression. He just felt so lost without her. Van's mind traveled to the dream he had had the night before- of lying under the stars with Hitomi, not talking but simply enjoying the beautiful midnight and each other's company. Although pleasant, it had been a painful reminder of what he would never have. 

"Well, Allen- " The young king paused, then promptly changed the subject. "I trust you've been given a room in the castle?"

"Yes, I was there earlier," Allen smiled gratefully, then winked. "Now, Van, how 'bout that gown?"

~*~*~*~

The raven-haired teen leaned on the balcony railing, his face rested comfortably on his fist. Hitomi and Merle were several feet below, acting silly as they played some strange Mystic Moon game that seemed to involve a lot of running around and ducking behind large bushes. Van looked on in confusion for a while, before his thoughts turned to the previous night. Grinning, he remembered how Hitomi had willingly accepted his offering arm and cozied up to him, her head finding the right spot to rest on his shoulder. _Could she feel for me what I do for her? _ Although he didn't question his certainty that Hitomi cared deeply for him as a friend, he wondered if she had ever, or would ever, think of him as something more. She hadn't shifted away from him before falling asleep, and it didn't take long for Van to doze off as well. But that dream he had had before awakening bothered him; it had been nagging at the back of Van's brain all day long. The problem was, he didn't understand the meaning of any of it. The dark storm clouds, the feeling of being lost and depressed… there was nothing going on in his life right now that should make him feel that way. And even more puzzling was the vision of Hitomi, shedding tears as she trudged along the rainy streets of a land alien to Van. It must have been the Mystic Moon, but why? Hitomi was here, on Gaea with him. The most upsetting part of the nightmare had been the discovery that he was invisible and unheard, therefore unable to comfort Hitomi. Van had so many questions about the dream, but no one he could turn to for answers. 

A/N: Sorry for this chapter, it's just full of explanations that I had to put in. I know the story's been mostly description so far. Anyway starting with chapter 3, there will be a lot more talking, action, and V/H stuff happening! I swear! And I know people (Rosie!) are probably confused about some things like Hitomi being on Gaea and Earth… but you'll see, hehe ;) (And if you do get it please don't mention what it is in a review, thanx :) ~Starry Eyes

****


	3. Assumptions

Chapter 3: ****

Chapter 3: Assumptions

"And that's everything, right up until I arrived back here, on Earth, by way of the same pillar of light that first brought me there," Hitomi finished with a heavy exhalation. The two girls were seated comfortably on her bed.

"Oh, Hitomi…" was all Yukari could think of to say. Throughout the recounting of her friend's trip, she had been mostly silent, listening attentively for she knew Hitomi needed to get this off her chest. And what an incredible story it was! But Yukari couldn't help the occasional interruption to ask questions about certain events, namely Hitomi's first kiss, with the dreamy knight Allen Schezar. Yukari had gasped upon realizing just how many times her own best friend's life had been at stake. When the subject turned to Van Fanel, that boy who slew the dragon, she could tell he meant more to Hitomi than any handsome blond ever could. Just the way she spoke of him, and the far-away look that came over her features gave her away. 

"You must miss him so much," Yukari said as she gave the misty-eyed girl a sympathetic hug.

"I do, Yukari, more than ever. It doesn't help that I dream about him every single night, either. Last night," Hitomi sighed then went on. "I dreamed we were together again, on Gaia. We were lying on the grass, staring up at the Earth and moon in the sky. I know it was just a fantasy, but it seemed so real! As if I was seeing something that could actually be happening…but that's impossible. He's on Gaia, I'm here on Earth, and that's just the way…" her voice trailed off. 

Yukari's brows creased with concern. "I know it must be hard now," she said understandingly. "But you will get through this. Eventually, you'll remember Van without feeling pain. You'll think of what you had while you were together, not what could have been if you had stayed with him."

"I know," Hitomi answered sadly. "Eventually."

With a small smile, Yukari continued, "I'm sorry about what I said to you at school earlier. I understand why you didn't feel like talking about anything, but I'm glad you told me."

"It's okay. There's no way you could have known," reassured Hitomi, trying her best to return the smile. Truthfully, she wasn't ready to let go of Van just yet. If she reached a point where she could think of him without being downhearted, wouldn't that mean she had stopped loving him? Even though it hurt, Hitomi wanted to continue caring for him. But with each passing day, a tangled knot of insecurity grew within her, as a result of an unanswered question: Would Van move on, while Hitomi stayed stuck in a dead end, loving him for the rest of her life? Of course, the girl had no idea that, a world away, Van was struggling with the very same doubts. 

At the same time, far away from each of those lonely teens' situations, there was a Gaia on which Van and Hitomi found themselves in a very different predicament. However, it mirrored the separated couple's circumstances in some ways. Although it had been three months since the end of the war, and the two had both spent those months in Fanelia, they had had barely any time to spend together. 

Making her way through the elegant corridors of the recently redecorated castle, Hitomi tried to catch her breath as she headed for the dining hall. The flushed girl entered the majestic arched doorway, walked over to the long table and pulled out a chair, smoothing back her wind-blown hair before sitting down. She leaned back, her heavy panting echoing in the large empty room. Hitomi had rushed in from playing outdoors with Merle, in fear of being late for dinner. Merle had scampered off somewhere, probably to find Van and tell him it was time to eat. Now Hitomi realized she was a little early, and probably would have been better off changing her sweaty clothes prior to supper. 

"Tired?" an amused voice asked. Hitomi straightened up in her chair to see Van leaning against the doorframe, watching her with a cute smirk on his face.

She grinned and exhaled loudly. "Very!" 

He sauntered casually over to the table and took a seat. "How was your day, Hitomi?"

"Um… okay, I guess," she said glumly. She paused. "It was fun hanging around with Merle!" she added hastily. That was true, but Hitomi wished she could be around Van once in a while. He had been so busy with the construction lately and she didn't want to bug him.

"I see you two have become pretty good friends. That's great," he replied. _Why does she never seem to want to spend time with _me_? _Three months ago, Van thought she returned his love, but he could see now that things had changed. The previous night under the stars had been the only time the tawny-haired girl had really paid attention to him ever since she had taken residence in the castle. 

"Van?" Hitomi said timidly. He looked at her questioningly. "Maybe tomorrow… that is, if you're not busy… we could go for a walk? Merle told me about this beautiful field just beyond the woods where all sorts of wildflowers grow. I'd really like to see it, and I thought maybe you would like to come with me?"

"I'd love to, Hitomi. I know which field you're talking about; I used to go there sometimes, with Folken." _She does want to do something with me… maybe she was trying to tell me that last night. But why has she been ignoring me for weeks?_

The green-eyed girl smiled to herself. _I guess it's possible he still thinks about things other than the reconstruction of Fanelia. _Their minds both traveled back to the moment she told Van she wanted to stay on Gaia instead of going home to the Mystic Moon. 

***

Van had brought her to a small clearing in the forest. She stood behind him as he said a few words to his brother's grave, and before she knew it, he was jumping down from Escaflowne, the energist in his hand. It was time to say goodbye to the man she had fallen in love with. Hitomi couldn't believe they were parting so soon, and she couldn't ignore the feeling of heart-wrenching sadness washing over her. 

"Van…"

"Escaflowne should be kept asleep. My brother's wish was for a Fanelia- for a Gaia- where no one would rely on it. I want to see what that world is like, Hitomi."

"And I want to see it with you. Or can I?" she asked despondently. "The truth is, I love it here. I love Fanelia."

"If you want, it would be more than fine with me." Hitomi looked at him, surprised. Van had a glimmer of hope in his eye, but it was mixed with emotions of anguish and acceptance, as if he already knew what was coming- there was no avoiding Hitomi's leaving. 

"Van, I…" Hitomi wanted so much to see her family and friends on Earth again. But when thinking about returning to her old life, it felt so insufficient. Perhaps it was simply the fact that she had been on Gaia for so long, apart from her short visit back to Earth, and she had grown accustomed to life there. All she knew was that it just felt _right_ to stay and continue to grow up where she was. Naturally, there was also the fact that she was completely in love with Van and would be perfectly happy spending her life with him. 

"I want to stay with you!" she blurted out. 

Van blinked in shock. Had he heard right? Hitomi, who had always been so adamant on returning to the Mystic Moon, was saying she wanted to stay with _him? _

"Uh. Hitomi?" was all he could utter. 

Blush crept onto Hitomi's cheeks as she realized how blunt she must have sounded. She would have to explain her reasons for the sudden change of plan, which meant telling Van, to his face, that she loved him. She swallowed hard. "I… you know how much I love this world, and," her voice shook, "…the people in it." Her eyes lowered to the ground in defeat. She was sure he knew already, as he had heard her confess in a vision, so why was it so difficult to repeat it to his face? "I belong here, Van, Gaia is my new home. If I went back to Earth, things would never be the same." She fiddled with her pendant as she spoke. 

Van had no idea how to express the way he felt upon hearing those words. "Hitomi," he beamed, "If that's what you want, I'm so happy to hear you say so." His heart was hammering a million miles a minute at the thought that he would be able to actually see her any time he wanted. Although she hadn't said anything about it in their conversation, he was ecstatic because she had confessed her love, even if it wasn't directly. He would play it cool for now in order to give Hitomi some time to think about when she wanted to come out with it to his face. If she couldn't talk about it at the moment, it was okay. They had their whole lives ahead of them to be together. 

***

At least, that was what Van had thought then. Now, he only had an ounce of hope left in him. Everything depended on what would happen tomorrow, when they went for their little outing to the wildflower field. Hitomi was thinking the same thing- if Van could take some time out of his busy schedule and "pencil her in", maybe he did want to spend more time with her. 

As the minutes passed, the dining hall was becoming more and more crowded with hungry people in anticipation of a large meal. The still room was now alive with noisy chattering and hearty laughter. After everyone was seated, the talk died down a little as people began to eat. At one end of the table, Van was seated in a high-backed chair, with Hitomi and Merle across from each other on either side. Next to Merle were a few of the more burly male members of the royal court, who were in charge of the castle's renovation. They were deep in conversation, devising plans for which area of the castle they would restore tomorrow. The two teens and the catgirl were chitchatting about how they'd spent the day. 

"That game we were playing was so much fun, Hitomi! What do you call it again?"

"Hide and go seek," Hitomi replied, rolling her eyes. "You probably like it so much because your feline instincts tell you to prowl around."

"Well, I'm a cat, what do you expect?" Merle said defensively. "Besides, it was something to do," she reasoned in a bored voice. 

"What did you work on today, Van?" Hitomi asked. Before he could open his mouth to respond, Merle jumped in. "Oh, Lord Van, that was so sweet of you to help that family with their new roof! And those kids who were putting in a door that they could barely lift by themselves! You really helped out a lot of people today!" Van grinned, glad he could be of service to the villagers.

One of the brawny court men heard Merle's raving and added, "Yeah, your majesty, you should really come out again tomorrow and give us a hand with the west end of the kingdom's restoration. It needs a lot of work, so we'll use as many men as we can get!"

"Sure, I don't mind helping at all," agreed Van immediately. Without thinking, he continued, "It's not like I have anything better to do, anyway." 

Hitomi's heart sank. _So that's what he really thinks. _If she had any optimism before, it had completely disintegrated now. It was crystal clear to her that Van was no longer interested in pursuing a relationship. She hadn't figured out why, but wasn't all that keen on finding out. What difference would it make? He said it himself- he has nothing better to do than work on the construction. He certainly doesn't have any time for some girl who hadn't even had the guts to tell him she loved him when those were the words he was expecting to hear. _I knew it, _Hitomi thought bitterly. _I had the perfect oppurtunity to tell him how I felt when I was supposed to go home, and another chance last night. And I blew it, both times. _Because of her lack of courage, Van had probably given up on her. Now he was just a self-centered jerk who didn't even consider the fact that she might care about spending time with him. 

The young king glanced up from his plate, and noticed Hitomi staring at him with a stricken look on her face. "Hitomi? What's wrong?"

Hitomi's crestfallen expression turned to one of disgust as she turned her head, rose from her chair, and hurried out of the room. Van's eyes followed her until she was out of sight, his mouth hanging open in surprise. 

"What's her problem?" asked Merle. Van didn't answer. Merle sighed, exasperated. "Lord Van, aren't you gonna go after her?"

"What did I say?" Van murmured. He got up to follow Hitomi to her room, where he assumed she was headed. 

The raven-haired 16-year old reached Hitomi just as she was turning the doorknob to her room. "Hitomi, wait," he pleaded. "Did I say something to upset you?" 

She whirled around, her cold green eyes glaring at him. "No, Van. It's nothing," she said through gritted teeth. 

"Well then, why are you-"

"Listen, Van, I don't want to talk right now. I would see you tomorrow, if our plans hadn't been cancelled."

"Cancelled? Wha-" Then it dawned on him. A look of realization crossed his features. "Oh," he said softly. "I agreed to help with their stupid remodelling," he muttered. Hitomi didn't look up. She opened the door rather abruptly, stepped inside quickly and shut the door in Van's face. 

Van had a restless night. He barely got a wink of sleep before awakening at the crack of dawn to some merrily chirping birds outside his window. Their delightful singing went hand in hand with the gorgeous day that was just beginning. It did not match Van's mood, however. He couldn't stop thinking about the idiotic blunder he'd made the evening before. How could he make an oversight like that up to Hitomi? Although it was just a small mistake, she obviously took it to heart. He could easily get out of the construction work, that was no problem. But how could he convince Hitomi he _did_ want to spend time with her? He was so in love with her, and he had been thrilled that she asked him to take her to the wildflower field, a place that already held special meaning to him. He'd just got caught up in the conversation about the reconstruction, and didn't even pause to consider declining to help out again. 

Yawning, he climbed out of bed, got dressed quickly, and proceeded down to the dining hall for breakfast. The first thing he noticed was Hitomi's absence. He went over to the pink-haired catgirl. "Where's Hitomi?" he questioned. 

"Good morning to you, too!" she said huffily. "She hasn't come out of her room yet. What did you _do, _Lord Van?" she teased. 

Van sighed. "Merle, I need your help with something."

Merle's big blue eyes lit up. "Really? Well, here I am Lord Van!"

Meanwhile, Hitomi was lying in bed, staring dejectedly at the ceiling. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. She groaned in a half-hearted response.

"Come on, Hitomi, I know you're in there! I'm coming in anyway if you don't open the door!"

"All right, all right, Merle," the drowsy girl grumbled. 

The teenage catgirl opened the door and waltzed straight over to the bed. "Okay, first things first. We don't have all day, and you've already wasted half of it lazing around in bed. Get up, and get dressed in these," she said, tossing Hitomi's track shorts and tee shirt to the very puzzled girl. 

"Are we going somewhere?" Hitomi asked the bouncy, energetic feline. 

"Mmm-hm. You can't just sit on your butt all day while Van abandons you for those sweaty construction workers."

Hitomi slumped her shoulders, sighing in defeat. "Fine. Just as long as it doesn't involve playing hide and go seek for the millionth time."

Merle stuck out her tongue. 

A/N: V/H fluff, coming next chapter! ;) ;)

****


	4. Splash!

Chapter 4:  ****

Chapter 4: Splash!

Van leaned back against the ballroom wall, resting his eyes for a moment before he was to begin preparations for this evening's party. It was some royal function to honour the near-complete reconstruction. A day earlier, Allen Schezar had arrived in Fanelia on a short trip. Van had welcomed him, grateful for a visit from his friend since he thought it would provide a distraction from pining for Hitomi. Instead, it just brought back more memories, including some painful ones of a rainy day in Asturia. It still stung him a little to think about it, because although Van knew Hitomi now returned his love, he wished he could have been the one to give her that kiss. But he tried not to let it bug him- he wanted Allen's visit to be enjoyable, and it was. Besides, Allen had gotten over Hitomi a long time ago. Van just hoped his wistful dreams of him and Hitomi being together in Fanelia would stop soon, because they brought feelings of regret. The raven-haired king straightened up, deciding he should get to work. He might as well make this ball fun for everyone, and the knight would only be staying for two more days.

On the Mystic Moon, Hitomi sat at one of the long lunch tables, chewing glumly on a sandwich. Her dreams about Van were becoming more real than ever; it was as if she was living them, but she wasn't really there. It was like seeing herself and Van from the point of view of someone else. They were usually good dreams, but when she woke up she just felt worse, thinking that they were just wishful thinking, and Van had probably already moved on. 

~*~*~*~

"Merle, we've been walking for hours," Hitomi halted and folded her arms across her chest in protest. The pink-haired catgirl continued to claw through the gnarled, fallen branches of dead trees. To Hitomi, it seemed as if they were going in circles, because everything looked the same in this long, maze-like area of the woods. "I've already figured out you're taking me to that wildflower field- that's no big secret. But I didn't think it would take this long!"

"Well, how was I supposed to know that this part of the forest is completely destroyed? Before, it was a shortcut!" Now, it was one never-ending mess of tangled limbs, practically knotted together, making it nearly impossible to walk through. It must have been one of the results of Dilandau's rampage. Another problem that made it difficult to navigate was the amount of light: there was none! The trees that hadn't yet collapsed remained densely cramped together, blocking out any sunlight that hoped to shine through. Huffing and puffing as she frantically dug through the bushes while dodging snapping twigs, Merle called, "And besides," huff, "I think we're" huff, "……..almost there!" she cried triumphantly. Hitomi glanced over hopefully as she stepped past a pile of ashes and a few crusty leaves. Merle had pulled back the last of the cracked branches to reveal the comparatively clear path ahead. Both hikers grinned, newly motivated to finish their journey. Hitomi walked briskly, eager to reach their destination she wanted so much to see. Merle fell behind a little, stopping occasionally to pounce on unsuspecting insects and mice. 

"C'mon, Merle, we must be almost there by now!" Hitomi said merrily. When there was no reply, the sandy-haired girl turned around. "Merle?" she said uncertainly. There was no sign of the striped cat with the hard-to-miss pink hair and large ears. The woods were completely deserted. _Where did that sly little kitty run off to? _she thought. "Merle!" she called loudly. Still no answer. In fact, no sound could be heard except for the gentle gurglingof a distant brook. Ignoring her common sense which told her to stay where she was and wait for Merle to return, Hitomi advanced in the direction of the water noise. Maybe the catgirl had decided to try and catch some fish. She walked on for a few minutes and noticed the trees becoming denser. It was once again getting dark, and the tall trees' shadows loomed menacingly over her. 

Suddenly, Hitomi took a step and felt nothing underneath her feet. She fell about two meters, landing on her side, sprawled out over soft green grass. Nothing hurt, except for the side of her stomach near her ribs, which she landed on. Pulling herself up into a sitting position, Hitomi rubbed the painful area which would probably form a bruise soon. As she did so, she noticed for the first time her surroundings. 

There weren't as many trees here, allowing just the right amount of light to pass through, casting a demure glow over the steady flowing of a clear cerulean stream. At the far end of the brook, there was a quiet roaring as a small waterfall crashed down upon the rocks. This place that Hitomi had stumbled into was like a treasure hidden in the forest: it was so beautiful and so serene, but encased in an ugly surrounding of snarled dead trees. Hitomi slowly stood up and dusted herself off. She wandered around the brook, in awe of the beauty of this small ravine- she had completely forgotten about Merle. 

Allowing a gentle breeze to ruffle her sandy-coloured locks, Hitomi tilted her head upwards, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath of fresh air. Slowly, she exhaled, lowering her head and focusing her gaze on a lone tree on the other side of the water. Its outstretched branches showed off emerald leaves that glinted gold under the sunlight pouring down from the azure sky. They shook in the wind and began to flutter down upon a figure leaning against the trunk. Although she couldn't see anything but his silhouette, she could recognize that figure anywhere. 

Hitomi's mouth went dry. Had it been Merle's idea to bring them both here, with the idea of setting them up in mind? Or had it been all Van's doing? Either way, she was happy to find he was here instead of off working again today. But it still didn't make up for what he had said at dinner yesterday. 

Van had walked away from the tree towards Hitomi, and he was now facing her across the brook. It was too wide to simply jump across, but he didn't want to try flying over until he was sure she wasn't still angry with him. "Hitomi?" he asked cautiously. 

"What are you doing here?"

"I need to apologize for what I said yesterday…it was a mistake." He went slightly red. "The truth is, Hitomi-"

"Van, wait. I'm sorry too! It's more important for you to help with the reconstruction of your country than to go on some walk with me. I shouldn't have been angry with you in the first place," she said earnestly. By now, Hitomi had realized how selfish she had acted. It should be Van that was annoyed with her, not the other way around. 

"No, you had reason to be. Hitomi, I wanted to spend time with you." Van went red again. "And now that I'm here, maybe I can?"

Hitomi couldn't suppress a smile. "Of course, Van. This place is really gorgeous, you know," she remarked. 

"Yeah…" Van's dark brown eyes never strayed from Hitomi's. 

"It's funny," she said abruptly, tearing away from his intense gaze, "After Merle and I were separated I guess she expected me to find this valley… well, to find you. But up over there," she pointed to a path leading away from where she had fallen. "There's another path I could have taken. I wonder if it leads to another pretty place like this one?" In her curiosity, Hitomi strolled over to get a better look at the other walkway. 

"Well," Van started to inform her, "I think there might be something over there you'd like to-" He took a step forward, intending to follow Hitomi. There came a tremendous splash as the king took a nosedive into the brook at his feet. In his infatuation with the girl's every move and word, he had completely forgotten it was there! Hitomi spun around to face a soaking-wet Van Fanel. After her initial surprise wore off, she immediately burst out laughing. 

Van looked indignant. "Hey, stop laughing so much! It's just a little water," he muttered. Hitomi's giggling didn't die down. He ran his hand through his dripping raven hair and removed his red shirt in order to ring it out. As he gripped the shirt tightly a torrent of water was released. He tossed the shirt onto the riverbank carelessly and then glanced up at Hitomi. She was standing over him, smiling in an amused sort of way. Needless to say, Van had no idea that what was going through her mind at that moment had more to do with how amazing he looked than how dumb he looked standing there helplessly. _This is so demeaning, _he thought. He reached up and firmly grabbed Hitomi's hand, pulling her into the brook alongside him. She let out a yelp as she crashed into the cool water.

"Van!" she protested, smoothing back her now drenched hair. He just smirked. That was it. With a devilish gleam in her eye, she whipped her fingers through the disrupted surface of the water, soaking him once again. His eyes widened, then his face was set to a "you wanna go?" look. 

Hitomi scoffed. "Bring it on."

He succeeded in spraying her with a strong slap of the water. She retaliated, and they continued their water war for the next few minutes. After one especially strong splash from Hitomi, Van turned around for a minute to recover. 

"Uh.. Van?" Hitomi said uncertainly. He faced her with a hurt expression. "Hitomi…" he said. He began to walk towards her. When he was a mere 3 inches away from her face, he stopped and looked directly into her eyes. They just stood there for a minute, almost nose to nose. Then Van bent down slightly, bringing his face closer to Hitomi's. Her heart was pounding. She closed her eyes, and waited. Suddenly, she felt a smack of frigid water splash all over her. Her eyes blinked, and she stood with her mouth hanging open in shock. Van was grinning, satisfied with his revenge. Hitomi just gaped at him. After a moment, Van was laughing at the sight of her, and Hitomi decided it was time to get even, once and for all. "That's it, Van Fanel," she shouted. "You asked for it!" With that, she sent a tidal wave in his direction. Their fight carried on until they were both worn out. After about ten minutes Hitomi collapsed on the grassy edge of the brook. Van did the same. The two teens lay there for a while, letting the sun dry them off. Hitomi spoke first.

"I'm guessing Merle is back at the castle?"

"Yeah, she's probably there by now. Hitomi, I'm sorry we didn't tell you where she was taking you, but I knew if you found out you wouldn't come."

Hitomi smiled. "Well, that's probably true. But I'm glad I did."

Van stood up. Their clothes were dry by now, and Hitomi presumed Van was getting ready to leave. She got to her feet, but to her surprise, Van didn't make any move back towards the forest. Instead, he brought his shoulders back a little, and suddenly, two majestic white wings burst out from his back, sending sparkling feathers spiralling to the ground. Hitomi was just as entranced by the wings as she had been the first time she saw them. Her green eyes were filled with admiration as she walked toward her angel, completely enthralled. Hitomi stood very close to Van, facing him as she brought her hand up to caress the velvety feathers. She closed her eyes, enjoying the moment. Suddenly, she felt Van's strong arms wrap around her waist, pulling her closer to him. He rested his head on her shoulder, closing his eyes as well. 

Hitomi lost all sense of time. She had no idea how long they were standing wrapped in each other's arms before she felt herself slowly rising, higher and higher up toward the clouds. She tightened her hold around Van's neck. He brought one arm under her legs to support her as they soared through the sky. She felt the gusts of wind rushing past her face, and decided she wouldn't dare miss this experience by keeping her face buried in Van's chest. Hesitantly, she lifted her head and opened her eyes. Her radiant green orbs were met with a breathtaking sight. The fluffy clouds parted as the couple flew through them, but shielded their eyes from the bright sun. When they emerged from the snow-white haze, all Hitomi could see was never-ending celestial blue. She smiled dreamily, surrendering herself to this exhilerating ride. 

Van was overcome with happiness that Hitomi seemed to be enjoying herself. He was almost as lost in the thrill of the romantic moment as she was, but he was also keeping an eye on where they were headed. He almost wanted to blow off his whole plan and just hover in the air, holding the girl he loved so much. Unfortunately, his wings only lasted for so long, and floating in one spot for a long period of time would wreak havoc on them. Still, he was thrilled inside and almost started laughing out loud in his euphoria.

After a few more blissful minutes, Van began to lower himself and Hitomi to the ground. He flew down far enough so they were just a few meters above the colourful wildflowers and tall grasses. Hitomi had closed her eyes again at the beginning of the descent, and was still pressed up comfortably against his chest and shoulders. Gently, he placed her on the ground. The grasses towered over her body as she lay down, so Hitomi was surrounded by it and an array of gorgeous flowers. Van sat down only about a foot away from her, but was still out of her sight. After retracting his wings, he sank back down into the grass, and the two both remained motionless for a while, watching the sun sink into the horizon. 

A/N: Yay, fluffiness! This chapter was supposed to be longer, but I decided to divide it. I've already written chapter 5, so I'll post it really soon… oh! I just wanna say that I did not steal anyone's idea for the water thing! I had already written it, then I read two other fics with a similar scene. Oh well. Anyway… I really don't want people to be so confused about this fic that they stop reading it, sooo.. just remember for chap.5: Hitomi and Van are together in the field still, and also Van is in the ballroom for the party, and Hitomi is at school. That's kinda important for the next chap, where it'll switch scenes a lot and some stuff is revealed ;) ~Starry Eyes 

**** ****


	5. Swaying Hearts

Van stood amidst the bustling crowd of guests on the floor of the ballroom

**Chapter 5: Swaying Hearts**

Van stood amidst the bustling crowd of guests on the floor of the ballroom. The party was in full swing, and lively music rang out from the corner of the room, where a group of musicians sat playing their instruments. He had just come from a conversation with Allen and his sister Celena, who had come to spend two days in Fanelia with her brother before they left again. _Of course, _he thought, rolling his eyes, _like everything else, this party isn't the same without Hitomi around. _Van decided to indulge in some people-watching, checking out some of the guests present. Many of them he had never met before in his life. He assumed they must be friends of royals from surrounding countries. One of them, a young woman, passed right by him. He caught a whiff of her hair. _She smells like Hitomi…_

***

"And so," sobbed Reiko, "I finally got one last letter from him. And do you know what it said?"

Hitomi shook her head, trying to look sympathetic. 

"It said," the blotchy-faced high school girl paused for emphasis, sniffling. "Rei- I know we shared some good times, but you're not the one anymore. It's over." Reiko looked at Hitomi expectantly.

"Um… I'm sorry." Hitomi did feel some empathy for her classmate although she was known to exaggerate. They were sitting on the train, on the way home from school. The girl had been telling her how her longtime boyfriend had moved away to China a few months ago, and they had been communicating regularly. But after a while, the letters had stopped, and yesterday, Reiko received the message that she was officially dumped for another girl. 

The teary teen sighed melodramatically. "Oh, I loved him so much…"

"I'm sure you'll find another guy who appreciates you," Hitomi assured her sincerely. "Besides, any guy who stops communicating with you and leaves you hanging like that isn't worth your time." The words flew out of her mouth before she even thought about what she was saying. Now she realized this whole conversation paralleled her own situation with Van. It brought back her fears of Van finding another girl on Gaia, just like Reiko's boyfriend had in Kutou, his new town. So was Van really worth her time now that they had stopped communicating? She already knew the answer to that question. _Yes, _she thought. _I love Van. I've got to try and reach him again._

"Well, this is my stop. See you later, Rei." With that, she exited the train and began the walk to her house. 

***

Dusk was approaching. Van had sat up, and he was fiddling with the grass. It was so stupid how he was sitting here, thinking about Hitomi, and she was only a few feet away. He couldn't see her, though- she was still lying down in the tall grass. The ebony-haired king turned to his right, slicing through a large section of flowers and grass blades with his hands. He poked his head through an opening, and came face to face with Hitomi. His head was right over hers. She grinned playfully. "Hey, Van." 

"Hitomi," Van beamed. 

"C'mere," Hitomi invited. "I didn't even imagine the field would be this gorgeous." It was true, the field was remarkable at twilight, with the last of the fiery orange rays casting an eerie glow over the wildflowers. 

Van placed himself next to Hitomi. She turned to look into his dark eyes. "It was sweet of you to bring me here."

"I knew you wanted to see it, and it really is beautiful here."

"Yeah… Van. This means a lot to me, not just because I get to visit the field… I get to be with you."

Van's heart sped up. Did all this, the way she'd been acting today, mean she still cared for him? God, he hoped so. Although still insecure, something clicked inside of him, and his doubts were beginning to wash away. The way Hitomi was looking at him, the way she had held on to him during the flight, and what she was telling him now- it must mean something…

Hitomi was looking at Van, waiting for a reaction. Why wasn't he saying anything? She was practically spelling it out for him. 

Van lifted his eyes, finally ready. But Hitomi had hung her head, looking embarassed and disappointed. Gently, he reached over and tilted her chin up so that he was looking into her apologetic eyes. 

"Hitomi. Do you remember that day you… you almost left Gaea? You told me how you felt about me. I know a lot's happened since then, but for me, at least, nothing's changed. I was an idiot for never telling you how _I_ felt. Even if you don't feel the same anymore, I think I still owe you…" Van leaned over, slowly bringing his face toward Hitomi's. 

Hitomi's heart was racing. She couldn't believe Van had finally clued in to the way she felt. Better yet, he returned those feelings! She felt Van's hand lightly touch her chin again, this time pulling her face toward his. They froze for a moment, their lips centimetres away, just gazing at each other. Hitomi brought her delicate fingers up to brush some raven hair out of Van's eyes. A small smile crept across her lips. She couldn't help it- she was in love with Van… and he was in love with her. Van returned the smile and leaned even closer. 

***

Van remained stationary in one corner of the ballroom. He was bored. _I want to have fun for a change!_ he told himself angrily. And standing by himself, watching everyone else dance and laugh, was not his idea of a good time. Suddenly, something caught his eye. Just a few feet away, the young brunette who had passed him a few minutes earlier was eagerly chatting with Allen. For some reason, Van felt a twinge of envy. Sure, he loved Hitomi, but she had left him to return to another world. He knew he wasn't ready to give up on her. But at the same time, Van was fed up with Allen and his charming ways that seemed to win over every woman he met. Van had to restrain the urge to go over and intervene. 

As it turned out, he didn't have to. A moment later, the girl glanced around the knight's shoulder, and locked eyes with Van. She nodded, giving him a knowing smile. From then on, as Allen continued to spew out sugary compliments, the girl seemed distracted. She kept peeking around at Van. Finally, she excused herself, much to Allen's dismay. Van quickly looked away, pretending he was admiring the party decorations. (He had actually planned the decorations himself.) The attractive girl was striding towards him. 

"Your majesty?" she said.

"It's just Van," he corrected. 

"Van… this is a beautiful kingdom. I just wanted to congratulate you on the reconstruction."

"Thank you," he said politely. "What's your name?"

"Adara," the girl replied. 

"You must be one of the advisors daughters! I'm so glad you could come," he said warmly. 

"Yes, Jonah is my father." Adara smiled at Van, noticing his deep amber eyes so full of sincerity. 

Van couldn't take his eyes off the girl, who looked about fifteen years old. Her stunning blue-green eyes stood out against her bronze skin. Her long dark chestnut hair cascaded freely down her back. 

The music was slowing down now, and the first soft notes of a slow song began to play. Van and Adara looked around at the forming couples. She turned towards him. Van had a faraway look in his eyes. She grabbed his hands, snapping him out of it. "Come on," she invited. "Let's dance."

A little flustered, Van agreed. He felt guilty, as if he were betraying Hitomi, but he shoved those feelings aside. One dance with another girl wasn't going to change anything. And all he wanted was to have a little fun as a break from his usual sadness. 

Adara turned out to be a lot of fun indeed. As they waltzed around the ballroom, her arms resting around his shoulders, she whispered jokes in his ear about the more stuffy members of the royal council. Van laughed out loud, and he got some strange looks from other peacefully dancing couples, but he didn't care. He tightened his hold around Adara's waist. He hadn't had a real laugh like that in a long time! She was the first person to succeed in cheering him up. And although she was very different from Hitomi, something about her scent, and her nature, reminded him of his lost love. Maybe that was the real reason he seemed to be attracted to her. 

***

Hitomi shuffled into her bedroom, dropping her track bag on the floor by her bed. She walked straight over to her desk, her mission clear in her mind. She had to do this now, while she had the motivation. Her classmate Reiko's story had really pushed her to try and communicate with Van again. Hitomi pulled out her chair and sat down, taking a deep breath. She closed her eyes, attempting to clear her mind. _Now, focus everything, _she told herself. _Picture his dark hair, those deep brown eyes, that gorgeous smile that only comes out every so often… _she ran those thoughts through her head for a few moments, and her mind never strayed from the king of Fanelia. Suddenly, it came to her- she could sense his presence. 

__

Van! she thought to him happily. _Van, are you there?_ When there was no response, Hitomi was puzzled. She was sure she had reached him with her mind- she could feel it. In an effort to make him hear her, she reached out even further. Only now, Hitomi was sensing another presence. It was somewhere in between her and Van, blocking their lines of communication. As minutes passed, Hitomi was getting a clearer image of Van and this other presence. Not quite a vision, but a sense of what they were doing and feeling. The young man Hitomi loved was laughing. He felt completely at ease with whoever he was with, but at the same time he was in awe of the person. But there was an even stronger feeling coming through- from both presences. These two were infatuated with each other.

Tears springing to her eyes and then spilling over, Hitomi broke the connection and stood up. _I love you, Van! _she thought. But he obviously didn't return her feelings anymore. Her worst fears were confirmed- Van had fallen for someone else. Still, she hadn't expected that to happen so soon! It had only been three months since she left Gaia! On her very first attempt to begin communicating with her love again, she had discovered he had already moved on. Upon realizing this fact, Hitomi's grief turned to anger. If he could forget her that easily, she could do the same. 

__

Fine, Van Fanel. she thought bitterly. Before she could control her fury, Hitomi cried, "I don't-"

***

"love you anymore," Hitomi said. Van's eyes widened in shock, filling with sadness as her words sank in. He jerked his head away, breaking their near-kiss, and turned to face the wildflowers behind him. 

A/N: Hahaha… more to come later..


	6. Lost

**Chapter 6:  Lost**

As Hitomi's words sank in Van's eyes filled with sadness. _She doesn't love me anymore. _He swallowed hard. A few words were all it took to make Van feel like his world had shattered around him. The person he loved most in the world, his hopes and his dreams were all snatched away from him in a single moment. He stood up, backing away from Hitomi. 

At first, the tawny-haired girl didn't even realize the meaning of the cruel words that had just slipped out of her mouth. She hadn't really said them, had she? Van was staring at her, crushed. Hitomi was confused. Where had that destructive little sentence come from? It wasn't her! 

"Van, I…" He turned his back to her. She didn't know what to say. How could she tell Van she loved him when she had just contradicted that statement? There was no way of explaining to him what happened because she didn't even know herself. 

"I didn't mean that!" Hitomi blurted out in a rush. She saw Van's shoulders stiffen. He turned his head for a second to look at her. His eyes held a swirl of painful emotions. Hitomi looked back at him helplessly. Then he lowered his eyes, took a deep breath and walked away. 

Hitomi felt tears welling up in her green eyes, and she let them slide down her cheeks. She sank back down into the tall field grass, curling up and hugging her knees. She was cold; the last rays of the setting sun had since disappeared and there was a frigid breeze in the air that sent a chill down her spine.  She feebly wondered if Van would come back for her.  A few raindrops beat down upon her aching head as she stared up at the darkening sky.  _Everything is going wrong_.  _Was it really worth staying on Gaia?  _She wondered sadly how her friends and family back home were doing.     

Van walked on.  He didn't care that he was leaving Hitomi all alone in a place strange to her.  She had led him on, and he had been so stupid as to believe she actually loved him.  What had he been thinking?  

As he neared the edge of the field and the first few trees of the thick woods, Van decided he had to go back.  He couldn't just leave Hitomi, no matter how much she had hurt him.  Reluctantly, he turned around and began to walk briskly back to the spot where he and Hitomi had landed a few hours ago.  Upon reaching his destination, he was surprised to find that the girl was not there.  _Where could she have wandered_ _off to?  _Van thought.  She didn't even know her way back to the castle.  

"Hitomi?" he called.  No response.  Van frantically started cutting his way through the tall blades of grass.  Although it had sunk in that she didn't feel the same way, the ebony-haired king realized he would never stop caring for her.  He had to find her before she ran away for good, or, he cringed at the thought, returned to her own world.  

Hitomi hurried through the woods, trying in vain to retrace her and Merle's steps from their hike earlier that day.  The rain created a muddy river out of the forest floor, making it almost impossible to walk.  The sludge was up to her ankles and she had to slowly wade through it.  Hitomi grimaced.  She didn't even know if this was the right way back to the castle!  _Ugh!_ She thought.  _Why did this have to happen?!_

After almost an hour of scouring the field and the surrounding forest, Van gave up his search.  In an instant, his beautiful wings burst out from his back, causing a flurry of feathers to fall to the wet, sloppy ground.  He rose high in the air, flying as fast as he could  back to his castle.  

When he finally fell through the door, exhausted from his difficult flight through the violent storm, Merle immediately pounced on him.  

"Lord Van!  Where have you been?  I thought you would be back hours ago!  And where's Hitomi?"

Van coughed and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand.  "I don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know?  Didn't you take her to the field?"

"Yes, but… we got separated.  I looked all over for her, but with no luck."

Merle frowned.  "Don't worry.  I'll get a search party out for her.  She couldn't have gone too far!"  The catgirl tried to be cheerful for Van, but secretly prayed Hitomi would get back safely- it was a really nasty storm out there.  "And as for _you,_" she continued, "go up to your room and get some dry clothes on.  You don't want to catch a cold!"

Van smiled at Merle's optimism, but waited until she had left the hall to plunk down on the stairs leading up to his bedroom.  He didn't want to just sit around and do nothing.  What if Hitomi wasn't found?  She was probably wandering through the gloomy forest, freezing to death.  Van stood up.  There was nothing that could stop him once he'd made a decision, and he knew he had to find Hitomi right away.  The painful words she had uttered in the field nagged at the back of his mind, but he shoved them away.  He dashed through the door, ready to face the storm.   

***

The party in Fanelia's ballroom was winding down, and most of the guests were getting ready to leave.  Van had spent almost the whole time with Adara, and he had to admit he had a lot of fun.  He hadn't felt this good in a long time.  She was the only person who had actually managed to make him forget Hitomi, or at least make the memories less painful for him.  He hadn't told Adara about Hitomi, however.  Van didn't want to share his experience with someone he had just met.  

"Van?"  Adara said, bringing him back to reality.  "I have to leave soon… my father's right over there, talking to your other advisors."

"You do?"  Van said, disappointed.  "Well.. come outside with me, we'll wait for him there."

Adara gave Van that mischievous smile of hers, her blue-green eyes twinkling.  He grinned and grabbed her hand, dragging her out to a low balcony with steps leading down to the front courtyard of the castle, where other guests were departing.  

They sat down on the balcony ledge, looking out at the village, lit up by candles in house windows.  Adara turned towards Van.  He was still gazing out into the night, with that faraway look his eyes so often held.  

Van could feel Adara's eyes on him.  He looked at her, and was once again met with her stunning features.  She was really beautiful; there was something about her that wouldn't allow his eyes to stray from hers.  All other thoughts disappeared from Van's mind.  He remained transfixed by this girl, and he could feel warmth coming from her, as if she felt content to be here with him.  Adara glanced down, moving slightly closer to Van.  He suddenly felt the desperate need for comfort, and longed to be held in her arms.  He wanted more than anything to feel what he had felt while holding Hitomi.  

Adara lifted her eyes.  Van was looking at her with a longing she hadn't noticed before.  Slowly, she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought herself even closer to him.  He didn't resist.  Her lips inched towards his, and she closed her eyes.  He stared at this pretty face, this girl who wanted to be with him.  He'd have to be crazy to turn her down.  He put his arms around her and pulled her closer.  Hastily, he rested his head over her shoulder in a tight hug, then released her.  Her arms fell from his neck, a startled look on her face that quickly morphed into hurt.  Adara swallowed hard, looking at her feet.  

"I'm sorry, Adara," said Van with difficulty.  "It was nice spending time with you tonight."

The bronze-skinned girl shook her head.  "It's okay.  I get it… your majesty." 

Van flinched.  If she thought that was the reason.. let her think that way.  He didn't want to pain her with the story of his real love, and he couldn't tell her that Hitomi is the girl he really wanted to kiss.  He watched Adara turn and fly down the steps to join her father on his way home.  

***

Hitomi had been walking for almost two hours.  She was exhausted and soaking through and through.  The worst part was she was still in the woods; there seemed to be no end to them.  Her shoes and socks were caked with mud, and she was freezing cold.  A tear rolled down her cheek as she thought about what happened with Van earlier, and how he probably didn't care if she got lost and never came back.  She hated whatever, or whoever it was that caused that lie to spring out of her mouth.  If that hadn't happened, she and Van would be together and happy.  _There's always something that ruins our chance, _she thought miserably.  

Van ran through the streets of Fanelia to the farther edge of the forest.  This time, he wouldn't stop until he found Hitomi.  He entered muddy mess the woods had become since the rain had started beating down.  "Hitomi?" he called for the millionth time that day.  "Hitomi!"  All he could do was walk around aimlessly- he had no idea which direction she'd gone.  

Twenty minutes later, Hitomi was still walking alone.  She was tempted to rest, but she would have to sit in a deep puddle of mud in order to do so.  She settled on leaning against a tree.  She couldn't make the horrible feeling in her heart go away.  If Van would ever look at her again, how could she undo the mess made of their relationship?  

Just then, Hitomi noticed a flash of red go by through some distant trees.  Could it be…?  Would Van actually come looking for her after what she'd said?  She sloshed over the mud as fast as she could, and shouting, "Van?!"

Van stopped.  He thought he'd heard Hitomi a moment ago, calling his name.  He stopped, and hopefully proceeded in the direction of the call.  

"Hitomi?  Is that you?"  

"Van!"  She felt flooded with relief, and disbelief that he had come for her.

Van ran up to Hitomi, and stopped right in front of her.  Hitomi wanted to laugh at how they were both sopping wet.  But despite Van's initial relief, his face darkened at the sight of Hitomi, and the memory of what she'd told him.  Hitomi just stared at him.  All of a sudden, she just collapsed, falling forward onto him and wrapping him in a tight hug.  Over his shoulder, she cried softly.  Van's eyes widened.  What was going on with her?  He closed his eyes, patting her back tenderly.  They stood locked in their embrace for a long time, before Van led the way back to his castle.  

A/N:  Sorry for the really short chap…. But I PROMISE that something good is going to happen in the next one.  And hey, at least Adara's set straight- btw, she wasn't supposed to be a rival, or evil, or anything.  I'll post chapter 7 sooner than I posted this one, woo-hoo! Newayz pleeze review… that would be very nice! ;)

                                                                                                                                                ~Starry Eyes 


	7. In Dreams

Chapter 7: In Dreams  
  
  
  
Hitomi stared down at the ground moving beneath her as her swing swayed back and forth, back and forth. Bitter, upset thoughts tore through her mind, drowning out the eeriness of the overwhelming silence that surrounded her. After she tried to contact Van and sensed the dreaded new romantic presence with him, she had come to the park near her house. Soon after, the sun had set and the last of the giggling children left with their mothers. Now, she glanced up to find that it was getting very dark, and she had never seen the park so still. There was only a slight shift in the shadows when a cool wind rustled through the trees.  
  
The possible scenarios flicked through her head. Maybe Van was just having fun dancing with a new friend of his… yeah, right. If she was only a friend, he wouldn't have been so smitten.  
  
It annoyed Hitomi that she couldn't stop thinking about Van and that she felt hurt and betrayed. He did, after all, have a right to move on- she didn't expect him to pine for her all his life. Maybe he never did feel that strongly about her in the first place. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't ignore the pain she was in. She had shouted meaningless words earlier, stemming from her upsetting shock; obviously, she still cared for Van more than she could express. Letting out a shaky sigh, she leaned against the handles of the swing and closed her eyes.  
  
***  
  
  
  
For the last hour, Van had been tossing and turning in his bed, not sure why he was so restless. Finally giving up on sleep, he climbed out and pulled on his clothes. He wandered the castle halls for a while, then decided to get some air. As he walked through the streets of the village, he noticed a familiar figure step out of a large house. The slim young woman lifted her dress cautiously and went down the front steps. Suddenly, she glanced up and locked eyes with Van. She quickly ducked her head again, but Van thought he caught a glimpse of a sly smile. He hesitated for a second, then walked over to her.  
  
"Hello, Adara," he said politely.  
  
"Van," she returned with a smile. "Why don't you come sit down?" she gestured to the wooden bench near the house. Van nodded, and they sat down next to each other, smiling awkwardly.  
  
"Nice night," Adara remarked meekly, in a weak attempt to make conversation.  
  
"It sure is…Adara, back at the castle-"  
  
"You're forgiven." She broke in quickly. He looked at her, surprised, and she just gave him a reassuring grin. She was a beautiful girl, but she made Van feel at ease. Tearing his eyes away from her, he sat back and looked out toward the neighbouring homes.  
  
"It's just, I- I think I made a mistake," he said quietly.  
  
"What?"  
  
Van took her hand in his, and she looked up into his eyes expectantly. She took his other hand and, closing her eyes, brought her lips to his. His eyes shot wide open as he realized what was happening. But this was what he wanted, wasn't it?  
  
***  
  
Hitomi patted her hair dry with one of the towels Merle had provided after she and Van returned from the nasty storm outside. Realizing she was ready to collapse any minute, she got into bed and quickly fell into a deep sleep. In her dreams, she felt dismal and lonely. She could see herself wandering around her Mystic Moon house, and then sitting in her bedroom. Her fingers were stroking a shimmering white feather, her eyes closed as if she was concentrating. Suddenly, her eyes flew open and tears began to pour down her cheeks. "I don't love you anymore…"  
  
Hitomi awoke with a start, realizing she had just spoken in her sleep. It took a moment for her brain to register what she had said. Then it clicked. Why was she dreaming of this unfortunate, and untrue, phrase ? It was as if the dream, and the words she had uttered to Van, had come from another world, or some other dimension altogether. It didn't make any sense…  
  
In his room, Van lay on his back, allowing his eyes to close for a moment, but he soon drifted off. A rush of emotions came over him as images flashed through his mind- he felt comfortable and happy. He was dancing with a girl, someone he had never seen before, but he felt like he already knew her. Her blue eyes twinkled when she laughed and her long chestnut hair swayed behind her shoulders. And suddenly, out of nowhere, he was kissing her, her arms wound tightly around his neck. Happiness and comfort were replaced by uncertainty. Even so, the embracing didn't stop. The dream gradually faded to blackness, and when Van woke up, the sun was peaking through the curtains. Not keen on talking to anyone, he decided to go down to the market for breakfast.  
  
***  
  
Van finally pulled himself away from Adara. Kissing her was giving him a sick feeling; it wasn't right. Adara was beautiful and kind and sweet. But she wasn't Hitomi.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said hastily, "I have to leave."  
  
"Van, wait," Adara pleaded softly. "You don't want to stay with me?"  
  
Van looked at her apologetically. What could he say? He had made a horrible mistake. "I…I can't. I'm sorry."  
  
Adara, stricken, watched him leave hurriedly. She bit her lip and turned to head back inside.  
  
***  
  
Hitomi looked out over the balcony down to the path below. She could see the young king making his way to the market road. "Van!!!!" she shouted. "Van!" He didn't turn around. Exasperated, Hitomi hurried out into the hall, down the steps, and out the doors, and finally met him on the path, out of breath.  
  
"Hitomi.. I'm going to the market."  
  
"You don't mind if I join you, right?"  
  
Van didn't reply. Hitomi swallowed hard. He was obviously still angry about yesterday. Although she knew the reason for her saying that she no longer loved him had something to do with the dream, she didn't know how to tell him without sounding foolish.  
  
Van wished Hitomi hadn't tagged along. For one thing, yesterday's incident made everything between them awkward. Plus, he was feeling incredibly guilty about his dream. So Hitomi didn't love him. But she was everything to him, so why was he dreaming about another girl?  
  
The two stopped at a fruit and vegetable stand at the foot of the market, where Van picked up a few items. Hitomi watched him, thinking about his actions in the field yesterday. That is, before she had somehow ruined everything. He had not only brought her to a gorgeous place she had wanted to visit, but he flew her there, while she held on to him tightly. Before the cruel words had slipped out, Van had said some things…and then, he was about to kiss her. He loved her. Now, Hitomi grinned, confident that she would be able to fix things.  
  
"Van, we need to-" realizing he wasn't hearing a word she was saying, Hitomi followed Van's intense gaze. Strolling down the market street was an attractive girl with striking blue eyes and long dark hair. Hitomi looked at her, then back at Van, and back to the girl. Hitomi took a step back from him, frowning slightly. Van's eyes widened as she passed them, his jaw dropping a little. Hitomi's heart sank. Was he… attracted to this girl?  
  
Van couldn't believe his eyes. He had never seen this girl in person before, but he recognized her easily. She was the one from his disturbing dream, no doubt about it. Was he seeing things, or did she really exist? He shut his eyes tightly, waited, but when he opened them, she was still there. He could hear her easy laugh ring out as she chatted with villagers. She was real, all right. He almost wished she wasn't; her existence made everything more complex. Van wondered if the dream had meant anything – was he supposed to be with this strange girl, instead of Hitomi?  
  
"Van?" came the Mystic Moon girl's wavering voice. "What is it?"  
  
He whipped his head around to face Hitomi, lowering his eyes guiltily. "Nothing. Let's go."  
  
A/N: Sorry if this seems kinda rushed. I really wanted to post, tho, since I haven't in so long. Lol, last time I said I would post this chap soon… so much for that. And I know, this chapter just sorta ended, it's not really complete, but hopefully I'll be finished 8 soon. Please R&R! Thanx :) 


End file.
